In researching the novelty of my invention preparatory to filing a patent application therefor, I became aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,348,713; 1,938,734; 1,968,193; 2,443,918; 2,511,329; 3,033,359 and 3,516,720.
K. R. Gitterman shows in U.S. Pat. No. 1,348,713 the utilization of an eyeshade in conjunction with an eyeglass lens. The shade is peripherally held by a frame in face-to-face relationship with the associated lens. Clips are employed in the form of hooks to hold the shade on the lens for protecting the related eye from bright lights and sunglare.
M. M. Einson shows in U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,193 transparent flexible oculars fastened to a frame by a pair of elastic loops. No relationship is shown as between a lens and a light shield.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,738, R. Withrow reveals a filter in the form of a pliable sheet. This sheet includes a suitable light filtering material carried by a sheet of relatively inexpensive base material which is pliable and has a fair degree of mechanical strength. It is provided in packs or rolls to be used as required. This patent does not reveal how the light filter is mounted relative to a frame or any other object. Appropriately dimensioned, this filter might be used in conjunction with the present invention but is not anticipatory thereof.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,918, J. P. Lahousse shows a plastic sheet material based on cellulose derivatives for the purpose of diffusing light. A new method is revealed for obtaining cellulose derivatives for the specified purpose. However, nothing is revealed with respect to the mounting of the sheet material disclosed which would be useful in connection with the problems solved in accordance with the present invention.
E. Craig discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,329 a lens cover in the form of a thin sheet or film that is readily adhered to a spectacle lens and which can be removed therefrom. The shield which is formed involves a sheet of thin flexible transparent material and a film of adhesive on one side of the sheet. The Craig patent speaks of separate sunfilter lenses which are affixed by a coating of an adhesive substance on one entire side of each spectacle lens. Optimum clarity of vision through such an adhesive substance is not achievable, nor is the handling of a sticky lens practical. The handling tab provided on the sunfilter lens apparently intended to meet this difficulty does not do so and creates an aesthetically objectionable look. The presence of so much adhesive would also attract dust and dirt to reduce vision and mar the surface of the associated prescription lens. The materials described for the sunfilter itself are described as being thin or paperlike and preferably elastic or constituted by cellophane. Such materials are problematic with respect to handling and their potential for creasing and causing distortion in use, thereby affecting the clarity of vision so important to eyeglasses and the like.
S. N. Mercer describes in U. S. Pat. No. 3,033,359 a lens shield which is adhesive free, self-adhesive by virtue of being made of an electrostatic-type material and is tinted to reduce glare. The Mercer patent provides a self-adhering disposable lens shield constructed of an electrostatic type of transparent plastic such as "Saran-Wrap". By reason of the electrostatic nature of this material it adheres to the associated eyeglass lens when placed in contact with the same. It is clear that the flexible nature of the material will cause it to wrinkle and form bubbles with the associated lens which will interfere with the view that the wearer will have through the lenses of a pair of eyeglasses so protected. Also the shield is of one flexible sheet of transparent material in the shape of two lenses and the bridgepiece of a pair of eyeglasses, all as a single shield.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,720, P. Mauer discloses a reflective film of gold and copper which can be coated directly on a transparent substrate to be associated therewith. It does not appear that this is an eye shield proposal which can be readily employed in circumstances other than those provided for the special application of the reflective film disclosed therein. It cannot be readily removed and reinstalled.